11. Tortury Chefa
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku: LeShawna założyła sojusz przeciwko Beth i Katie. DJ postanowił zrezygnować, ale później i tak pomógł swojej drużynie wygrać. A zadaniem było gotowanie. Przegrały Niedźwiedzie tracąc dwie uczestniczki - Beth i Katie. Katie chciała zrezygnować dla Beth, ale bezskutecznie. Więc wczoraj pożegnaliśmy trzy osoby. Kto odpadnie następny ? Czy Niedźwiedziom uda się wygrać, albo chociaż nie przegrać zadania ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Intro Dom Niedźwiedzi LeShawna: Teraz już nie mamy szansy wygrać ! To moja wina ! Izzy: Poradzimy sobie. LeShawna: Jak ? Teraz możemy tylko czekać na rozłączenie. Trent: Dlatego będziemy musieli wytrzymać te kilka dni, przecież rozłaczenie będzie za maksymalnie pięć wyzwań. Bądźmy dobrej myśli. LeShawna (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Gdybym nie założyła tego sojuszu, to by Katie się nie wycofała ! Muszę teraz jakoś wytrwać ! '''Trent (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Okej, nasza sytuacja nie jest najlepsza, ale to nie powód, żeby tak panikować. Moim zdaniem LeShawna przesadza. Dom Goryli '''Bridgette: Szkoda, że DJ się wycofał. Cody: Przynajmniej pomógł nam wygrać ostatnie zadanie. Gwen: To dzięki niemu wygraliśmy. Lindsay: Chciałabym być z Tylerem w drużynie. Gwen: A ja chciałabym być z Trentem. Bridgette: Musimy się wziąć w garść. To nie przez nas DJ się wycofał, tylko przez Justina ! Cody: I nie mamy się czym smucić. Geoff: W końcu, jesteśmy jedną z najlepszych drużyn ! Gwen: Macie rację. Damy radę ! Lindsay: Tak ! Chef (przez megafon): '''Wszyscy mają być na porcie za minutę ! Szyb Port '''Courtney: A gdzie Chris ? Chef: Musiał gdzieś wyjechać i ja tym razem poprowadzę zadanie ! Wszyscy: Nieeee ! Chef: Czas na pierwsze zadanie, które odbierze wam chęć do życia ! Pierwsze zadanie Chef: W każdym wojsku, każdy żołnierz musi przejść przez poligon. Gwen: Tylko, że my nie jesteśmy w wojsku. Chef: Za pyskowanie robi się 100 pompek. Gwen: Nie będę robić pompek ! Chef: W takim razie nie uczestniczysz w zadaniu i osłabiasz swoją drużynę. Gwen: Dobra zrobię te pompki. Chef: Teraz za późno. Gwen siada na ławce Chef: Więc każdy z was ma pokonać ten poligon albo zostanie wycofany. Duncan: Ale to będzie łatwe. Chef: Na początek Pstrągi, bo ich jest najwięcej. Wszyscy z drużyny Pstrągów stoją na linii startu Chef: Start ! Courtney i Duncan wszystko robili fantastycznie szybko, Heather szło trochę gorzej, Tylerowi szło słabo, a Owen po chwili stanął Owen: Ja już nie dam rady ! Chef: No to siadaj obok Gwen na ławce. Owen siada obok Gwen, a reszta dotarłą do mety Chef: Teraz Goryle ! Wszyscy zaczęli normalnie i spokojnie, lecz potem zaczęły się problemy Cody: Jest coraz gorzej. Geoff: Chyba nie wymiękasz ? Cody: Nie. Dam radę. Lindsay: Ja już nie daję rady ! Bridgette: No to zrezygnuj. Lindsay: Okej. Chef: Na ławkę ! Lindsay siada na ławce '' '''Chef': Jeszcze ktoś ? A jednak nie ! Wszyscy zmęczeni przybiegli na metę '' '''Chef': Ostatnia drużyna, Niedźwiedzie ! Izzy od początku do końca doskonale radziła sobie z każdą przeszkodą. LeShawna i Trent nie byli aż tak szybcy jak ona, ale mimo wszystko pokonali tor Chef: Niby najgorsza drużyna, a jednak wszyscy ukończyli z niej moje pierwsze zadanie. Czas na jeszcze wiekszą męczarnię ! Drugie zadanie Chef: Czas na kolejne zadanie ! Tym razem musicie omijać wszystkie pułapki. LeShawna: Jakie pułapki ? Chef: A takie różne maszyny, które chcą was zgnieść lub mają igły. Jeszcze są bomby ! Izzy: Ale super ! Izzy kocha bomby ! Chef: Aby zakończyć zadanie musi zostać was dwójka, a reszta ma zrezygnować ! Heather: No to ja wam pomogę. Chef: Zostało po trzy z każdej drużyny. Duncan, Courtney i Tyler, Trent, LeShawna i Izzy oraz Geoff, Bridgette i Cody. Zaczynamy ! Nagle wysunęło się wiele różnych maszyn Bridgette: O nie... Geoff: Dasz radę ? Bridgette: Może... Maszyny zaczynaja się ruszać Bridgette: Jednak nie ! Rezygnuję ! Chef: Więc Geoff i Cody będą reprezentować Niedźwiedzie. Duncan: Tyler, zrezygnuj i ja z Courtney będziemy w następnym zadaniu. Tyler: Nie ! Tym razem ja wygram ! Duncan: Akurat. Trent: Izzy na pewno da radę. Więc ja czy ty ? LeShawna: Ja sobie z nia poradzę w następnym zadaniu. Ty zrezygnuj ! Trent: Dobra. Rezygnuję ! Chef: Szybko poszło. Została tylko drużyna Pstrągów. Duncan: Tyler ! Tyler: Nie ! Courtney: Bez obaw. Pokonam go ! Wielka bomba niespodziewanie zaczęła spadać prosto na Courtney Courtney: Nieeee. Rezygnuję ! Nagle bomba się zatrzymała i znikła Chef: Więc czas przejść do ostatniego zadania ! Trzecie zadanie Chef: Trzecim zadaniem będzie wytrzymanie z drugą osobą z drużyny. Dla utrudnienia przypniemy was kajdankami. Duncan: Jak ja mam wytrzymać z Tylerem ? Oberwiesz za to ! Tyler: O nie ! Chef spina Duncana z Tylerem, Geoffa z Codym i Izzy z LeShawną LeShawna: Dam sobie z tobą radę. Izzy: No pewnie. Duncan zaraz po przypieciu zaczął bić Tylera Tyler: Przestań ! Duncan: Jak obiecasz mi, że nie zrezygnujesz. Tyler: Dobrze, tylko przestań. Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): '''Za to, że Tyler nie zrezygnował, to teraz będę się mścił podczas zadania. '''Geoff: Jakoś to przetrzymamy. Tak ? Cody: No pewnie. Tylko, żeby nie dopadła nas potrzeba. Chef: No to możecie się rozejść. Wszyscy idą do domów Cody: Po co ja o tym wspominałem. Teraz muszę koniecznie iść do toalety. Geoff: Ja też muszę. Cody: Ale razem nie możemy tam wejść. Geoff: Wystarczy, że jedna para zrezygnuje, to potem od razu zrezygnujemy. Cody: Masz rację, na pewno wytrzymamy. Tymczasem u LeShawny i Izzy LeShawna: Izzy ! Uspokój się ! Izzy skacze po wszystkim, czym się da, a LeShawna biegnie za nią Izzy: Izzy skakać ! Izzy biegać ! Duncan i Tyler radzili sobie znacznie lepiej niż pozostałe pary Duncan: Chodź tam ! Tyler: Gdzie ? Duncan go ciągnie, aż Tyler w końcu wpada w drzewo Tyler: Auć ! Duncan: Ha ! To było niezłe ! Ze śmiechu kładzie się na ziemi. Geoff i Cody nie byli w takim nastroju Geoff: Heather ! Heather: Co ? Cody: Może wiesz, czy ktoś się już wycofał ? Heather: Nie ! A szczerze to chyba widziałam jak Duncan i Tyler się wycofywali. Geoff i Cody: '''Serio ? '''Heather: Tak. Heather (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Oczywiście, że to zmyśliłam. Ja przynajmniej mam głowę na karku. ''Geoff i Cody pobiegli do Chefa '''Geoff i Cody: '''Rezygnujemy ! '''Chef: '''Dobra ! Zobaczymy was na ceremonii ! '''Geoff i Cody: '''Co ? '''Heather: Ha ! Udało mi się was wrobić ! Cody: Myślałem, że się przyjaźnimy ! Heather: Ja to zrobiłam dla Geoffa, nie dla ciebie. Cody: Aha. To dzięki. Heather: Nie ma za co. Geoff: Hej ! Heather: No co ? Geoff: Nieważne ! Chef: To rozpinamy was ! Nagle przybiegają Izzy i LeShawna LeShawna: My też rezygnujemy ! Chef: Czyli Pstrągi wygrywają, a Goryle kogoś wyrzucają. Chef rozpina wszystkich Izzy: Co się działo ? LeShawna: Kiedy zostałyśmy skute kajdankami to zaczęłaś świrować Izzy: Ja zawsze tak mam, gdy jestem związana. Ceremonia Chef: Dzisiaj nie oddajecie głosów, to będzie specjalna ceremonia ! Gwen: Co ? Chef: Nie martwcie się, wszyscy oprócz Codyego i Geoffa dostają pianki Geoff: Dlaczego ? Chef: Bo to przez jednego z was przegraliście zadanie. Cody: Ale zrezygnowaliśmy jednocześnie. Chef: I dlatego mam specjalne ujęcie w zwolnionym tempie, gdzie przekonamy się, który z was powiedział to pierwszy. Bridgette: Gorszej eliminacji nie mogłeś wymyślić. Chef: Teraz przekonamy się kto z was pierwszy zrezygnował. Telewizor włącza się, a na nim widać Codyego i Geoffa, którzy patrzą się na Heather Chef: Zaraz jeden z nich poruszy ustami ! I okazało się, że pierwszy odezwał się... Chef: Geoff ! To ty odezwałeś się o pół sekundy wcześniej ! Wylatujesz ! Bridgette: Nieeeee ! Geoff: Dasz sobie radę Bridgette ! Tylko nie poddawaj się ! Bridgette (ze łzami w oczach): '''Dobrze ! '''Geoff: Żegnajcie ! Chef: I w ten sposób odpłynął kolejny dzieciak ! Oglądajcie następny odcinek ! Klip Specjalny Geoff: Szkoda mi Bridgette. Już za nią tęsknię. Oby nikt jej nie oczarował tak jak Alejandro, gdy mnie nie było. Jak ja mogłem uwierzyć Heather ? To niemożliwe... Faktycznie to była beznadziejna ceremonia i straciłem szansę na milion. No trudno ! Teraz jadę na wypoczynek ! Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki